A Westerosi Adventure (The Seriously Taken Crack Nobody Asked For)
by LadyAlexandraNoir
Summary: Alexandra lands in Westeros due to Mysterious circumstances, of course shit happens, she sometimes feel like it is too much, and she tries to go with the flow, she becomes a Queen in the process.
1. Chapter 1

_**HELLO READERS, I KNOW THAT I HAVE BEEN ABSENT LATELY, THIS PIECE OF FICTION IS PART OF THE REASONS WHY, PLEASE ACCEPT THIS HUMBLE PIECE AS AN APOLOGY FOR MY LATENESS. RLY SORRY.**_

* * *

 **A WESTEROSI ADVENTURE (A SERIOUSLY TAKEN CRACK THAT NO ONE ASKED FOR)**

She trekked through the thick vastness, she could feel the cold seeping into her bones, she would not last long in the current weather, her clothes were not made for the cold, she was not made for the cold. For the life of her she couldn't recognize where she was, she had gone to bed in a neat hotel room and she had awoken in a frozen wasteland with a strange dress and possibly younger, that if her hair was anything to go by.

She had braided her hair before deciding to start walking, and here she was, almost death, frostbite was going to kill her if she didn't found shelter. She sat in the snow wanting to cry, she was tired and hungry, and there was nothing within sight, nothing that gave her hope.

When she awoke again she felt warm and a gentle weight on top of her, she was on a bed and for a moment she believed that the snow had been only a nightmare, but the smell was all wrong, everything felt wrong, she opened her eyes to find stone, the ceiling was stone, as opposed to the posh ceiling of her hotel room, she pushed herself to a sitting position, groaning as she did so. Only to be softly pushed back down.

"My lady you must not push yourself," said the old woman who had pushed her back, the woman had a thick accent that Alexandra could not place.

"What?" Alexandra managed to ask softly, her throat hurt, the old woman smiled at her.

"Our lord found you while he was out with his sons, almost dead in the snow, he also found your carriage a few leagues back, you've been asleep for a fortnight, many were afraid that you would not wake" the old woman explained kindly, Alexandra was confused, the woman spoke of lords and carriages, there were no lords anymore.

"Where am I?" She asked raspy, the woman handed her a strange looking goblet with water and Alexandra took a big sip.

"You are at Winterfell child," she said and Alexandra choked on her water.

"Winterfell?" She stammered, the old woman nodded.

Alexandra evaluated her options, she was at Winterfell, a very fictitious place created by a man that loved killing his character in the most gruesome ways, she was at Winterfell, the idea seemed ridiculous but yet the old woman seemed reliable. By the looks of it the Starks still ruled, which meant that she was partially safe, Ned Stark would not throw her to the wolves, she giggled at her own pun and the old woman gave her a strange look.

"I shall go tell lady Stark that you awoke," said the old woman before leaving Alexandra to her thoughts.

She could change the game, better yet, she could win, as callous as it sounded she held no love for the people of Westeros, save perhaps the Starks, and she planned to spare them of the grief of having their family torn apart, but the Lannisters, Robert Baratheon, Petyr Baelish, even Lysa Arryn, she would see them dealt with, this was a feudal system, she could roll with the idea, it was a must, the game was ruthless and she needed to assure her winning.

"My lady" said, who Alexandra supposed that was, Lady Catelyn, a tall pretty woman with kind blue eyes, Alexandra smiled at her.

It was not as if Catelyn Stark was a favorite of Alexandra, far from it, Alexandra thought that the woman had been a little bit stupid sometimes and she had part in hers and Robb's demise. The woman also hated Jon Snow with passion, something that Alexandra couldn't really accept, Jon had been a kid, he was not at fault and yet Catelyn Stark had hated that poor little boy. Alexandra's eyes examined Catelyn's form.

"Old nan told me that you were awake" Catelyn said, Alexandra nodded "Thankfully Lord Stark managed to find your carriage too, it was damaged but the content was all there, it was a miracle that you managed to walk so far from it, also Lord Stark will address you in his solar"

"Lady Stark" Alexandra said after a while "Could I bathe before meeting with your husband? I understand that I have been abed for a fortnight" Catelyn smiled and nodded.

"Of course, I'll send a maid to help you" she said before leaving.

Having someone to help bathe and dress was something new for Alexandra, but the maid had been a nice girl in her early twenties, although Alexandra wasn't sure she could use the word girl to describe someone in their twenties anymore, she herself looked to be pushing fifteen, it had been a surprise seeing her face that young again. The maid helped her into a pretty blue dress that apparently was Alexandra's; it had probably been in the mysterious carriage that she had not seen. The maid had offered to braid her dark hair, but Alexandra told her to just brush it, the length of it was something new, it reached past her waist so there was no way that she was going to braid it.

A guard escorted her to Ned Stark's solar, he looked like Sean Bean, but younger, Ned Stark looked more like Boromir than Ned, Alexandra suddenly felt the urge to make a bad joke, one does not simply survives the game of thrones, she did her best attempt of a courtesy and smiled at not-quite-Ned.

"Lord Stark" she greeted, he nodded at her.

"Lady Black, I have read your father's letter, what a Braavosi magister would want in the north eludes me, but seeing as we found you, he might have thought that you were in danger, he was killed two moons ago, around the time that you disappeared, all his riches are now being retained by the iron bank, I managed to send a letter with one of my men, the bank will save what is rightfully yours" he explained to her, Alexandra was confused, as far as she was concerned she was not a braavosi woman, but whatever had placed her in this universe had given her a credible backstory that she could use.

"What of me now?" She asked, Ned Stark looked solemnly at her.

"Your father was friend of mine and so he sought my help in that letter, you will become my ward and I will do my best to procure you a good husband one day" he said, Alexandra made a face.

"Husband? Why?" She asked, Ned seemed to take a breath and smiled kindly at her.

"You don't wish to marry" he said, it was not a question.

"Someday maybe, I just find it barbaric that women cannot choose who they marry, its a recipe for disaster" she said, Ned nodded.

"I shall try to do my best by you, I will hear your opinions on which I'll propose in time," he conceded, Alexandra grinned at him.

"Thank you Lord Stark" she said "I should hope that you decide to heed my counsel in other matters too, I know not what my father wrote in that letter, but he knew of the strange dreams that plagued my nights since I was a babe" she added, she had made up her mind about helping the Starks and Ned was a catalyst.

"Dreams?" He asked, she nodded.

"Many of which came true, others seemed to be of the past, my father assured me that the worse had already happened, but I was not as sure" she explained, Ned seemed to weight her words.

"You will tell me about your dreams in another time, my children want to meet you now and I believe they have waited enough now" he said.

Alexandra followed Ned to the dining hall of the main keep, as soon as he entered silence fell, only his family was there, she noticed, Jon included. Alexandra smiled as Lord Stark presented her to his children, Rickon approached her and demanded to be carried, she laughed before picking him up.

"You have a lovely family Lord Stark" she said, Ned smiled at her.

* * *

A routine was soon established in Winterfell, Alexandra woke up early and went out running, often with Arya and two guards, she had procured several pair of breeches that she could wear during the day, they were not comfortable as yoga pants, but they would have to do, after running she tried to do her yoga, at first it had been extremely hard to do so because of the lack of bras and gravity and her breast, she had been a b-cup back in her universe and in Westeros there were no bras only annoying corsets, so she had learned to bind her chest for running and yoga, which couldn't really be called yoga because that word simply did not exist in Westeros. She had also gotten a blank book, a diary of sorts in which she wrote down everything she knew about the future events that would come to pass. She had also managed to send a letter to certain Magister in Pentos offering to buy three dragon 'rocks' that she knew he owned.

She also had written them down in French, no on knew French in Westeros, so it was like her secret language. After yoga she practiced her riding, she had ridden horses before, but as something she did once or twice a year and just for kicks, not because it was the fastest way of transportation, she was not completely bad at it, but next to the rest of the Stark children she was really bad.

She had also pestered Ned Stark enough and she had been allowed to learn the ways of the sword, again, she was not completely good at it, swords were heavy but she had used the excuse of needing to be protected, she had reminded Ned of her broken carriage and he had relented, Arya was fast to join her, and after much prodding Alexandra had managed to manipulate Sansa into practicing.

Catelyn Stark had not been happy about her daughters playing with swords, but Alexandra had reminded her that she had been perfectly safe in some braavosi villa and that she had to left everything she knew and run because her family had been in trouble, she had been scared in the snow, when her carriage had been attacked, a lie, but Catelyn didn't need to know that, besides it was not as of Sansa was going to become a knight, she just needed to know how to defend herself.

Even though at first Sansa had been uncertain, the girl had been having fun with Alexandra, she even joined the runs in the mornings, as did Bran and sometimes Rickon joined them too, more often than not the youngest Stark ended up on Alexandra's shoulder, when four months, or moons as the Westerosi referred to, passed she could almost run a mile with Rickon on her shoulders.

"I don't really understand why the running and training" said Theon as they had dinner one day, Ned and Catelyn were absent from the dinner, Alexandra rolled her eyes "Besides a woman's place is under a man" he said looking leerily at Alexandra, she glared at him.

Theon tried to place his hand on her thigh and she punched him straight in the nose, a pleasing crack resounding in the hall "That is why I train, to show men that women are not to be trifled with" she stood regally from the table, glared at Theon once more and walked to her room.

* * *

That same night she was called to Ned's solar; he had an amused look on his face when she walked in.

"I heard that you punched Theon tonight at dinner" he said, Alexandra nodded.

"He made a comment and tried to put his hand where it was not wanted, I only responded in kind Lord Stark" she answered, she could see that he was trying to fight off a smile.

"I see" he said, Alexandra rose an eyebrow "I guess that means he's not a candidate for you to marry" he said and Alexandra couldn't help but to laugh, she didn't knew that Ned Stark could joke.

"I rather jump off the highest tower" she said suddenly very serious, Ned nodded.

"We still need to find a husband for you" he said, Alexandra wanted to roll her eyes. She took a seat and Ned sat too.

"Must every man that I meet be a dick?" She asked, Ned placed a hand on her shoulder.

"They are young, still very much green," Ned said and she sighed.

"I've lived here for almost seven moons Lord Stark, I've met every possible lordling in the age to marry in the north, the idea of becoming a septa becomes more appealing each time, only that I don't follow their gods" she said, she knew that Ned knew that she followed the old gods and she often liked to visit the godswood.

"The silent sisters are always welcoming," he said, she giggled, she appreciated the fact that he was trying to make her feel better. "There has to be someone," he said after a while

"The only ones who are a tad nice are your sons, and I would never think of becoming Robb's wife, I would not be good for Winterfell, I mean, I would, but Robb needs to marry into a powerful house, not a braavosi woman" she said, and even thought she could not see it, Ned smiled at her words.

"Your words are true" he agreed, she smiled.

"Maybe I could just marry Jon and be done with it" she said after a moment of silence.

"You would marry Jon?" Ned asked surprise, she nodded.

"He's not half bad, a little bit of a brooder, but if I had Lady Stark breathing down my neck I would be too, besides considering who his father is" she said leaving the sentence in the air, Ned's eyes widened for a fraction of a second but she noticed how he tensed "Lord Stark, I know, I've known for quite a while now" she decided to say.

"How?" He asked coldly, all warmness from the moment gone.

"My dreams, I told you about them, I told you about what I knew of Harrenhall, of your brother and your father, a few days ago I had a dream about a tower in the dornish desert, it was not hard to put it together, I would have done the same as you" she said softly "Children should not be held accountable for the mistakes of their parents"

"You cannot tell anyone Lady Alexandra" Ned said, sounding a bit more warm.

"It is not my secret to tell, although if I were you I would tell my wife, and Jon, they deserve to know, Jon deserves to know that his mother loved him and Lady Catelyn deserves to know that you have always been true to her" she added before standing.

"I will think about your words" he said, she nodded, "You will also need to tell Jon about your plans of marrying him"

"Me?" She asked, Ned nodded.

"He's set on joining the Night's Watch, sway him from the idea and he'll be yours to marry" Ned said, Alexandra smirked.

"Lord Stark if you didn't want your son joining the Night's Watch a few words would have sufficed" she said.

"Would they?" Ned asked, she shook her head.

"Jon is too stubborn, I wonder where he gets it," she said before leaving the solar.

Next morning after her usual routine and sewing lessons, she was still bad at them, she sought Jon, he was in the godswood praying. She sat on a rock and waited for him to finish; when he stood he was spooked by her presence. She laughed at his reaction.

"Lady Alexandra, I did not see you there" he said, she stood and smiled at him.

"Walk with me Jon," she said, Jon was confused but offered her his arm anyways.

"Are you alright Lady Alexandra?" He asked, she hummed as they walked further into the godswood, once she was sure that they were out of earshot, she spoke.

"What are your plans for the future Jon?" She asked, Jon gave her a funny look.

"I will join the Night's Watch, that is the only place where a bastard like me can find honor" he said, Alexandra wanted to hit him, better yet she wanted to go up and smash Catelyn's head against a table several times.

"What if I told you that there is another way?" She asked, Jon looked even more confused.

"What is in for me? A bastard, the south is no place for me, not even Winterfell" he said, her laugh resounded in the woods.

"You truly know nothing Jon Snow" she told him "I was talking with Lord Stark last night after dinner, you know how he has been trying to find me a husband, sadly all other men our age are idiots and I don't trust them to treat me right" she explained, Jon's brow furrowed.

"You want me to become your sworn sword?" Jon asked and she laughed again.

"No silly, I want you to become my husband, you could even take my name if you wanted to, I have enough gold for us to buy a keep here in the north or maybe we could go back to braavos to my family's villa, you don't have to go to the Night's Watch because I would give you a place with me" she finished softly, tightening her grip on Jon.

"I am a bastard my lady, I have nothing to offer" he said, she had to bite down her frustration.

"And I'm just a woman from Braavos" she said.

"A noblewoman from Braavos" Jon corrected, she groaned.

"Westerosi men don't care for that, for most of them I'm no better than a whore, even I have gold of mine own, you are of noble birth, my best bet, you're not some high lord that will look down to me because I'm braavosi, you actually know what is to be look down for things we cannot control" she pressed, Jon looked at her skeptically.

"You would really marry me?" He asked, she nodded.

"What is not to like Jon? You are thoughtful, a really good swordsman, I think if there is anyone here worthy of my love, it would be you" she said, she got on her tip toes and pressed a kiss to Jon, it was swift and she was gone before Jon could answer.

* * *

 **A Very Stark Interlude.**

Eddard Stark watched as Jon walked through the courtyard in a mid haze, he had seen Alexandra run by a moment before; he raised an eyebrow at Jon's behavior and wondered what just the strange braavosi girl had told him. He felt Catelyn's presence next to him.

"He seems less prone to brooding than usual" she pointed out, Ned nodded.

"Lady Alexandra asked him to marry her" Ned commented as if talking about the weather, he could see as wheels started to move inside Catelyn's mind.

"She wants to take Winterfell, my children's home with that bastard of yours" she spat angrily, Ned stayed silent, pondering Alexandra's words.

"Follow me" he said and started walking knowing well that Catelyn would follow.

He led them both to the crypts, Catelyn was silent through their small trek, but attentive to her husband, Ned stopped in front of Lyanna's statue.

"There she is" he said harsher than expected. Catelyn eyed him confused.

"That is your sister Lyanna" Catelyn said confused.

"She's Jon's mother" he said and Catelyn paled suddenly realizing who Jon's father really was.

"Why didn't you tell me? Our children are in danger, if Robert knows" Catelyn rambled, Ned's eyes focused on her.

"I made a promise to my sister, and I had just met you, I didn't knew if I could trust you, I thought that perhaps you could come to hate me and forgive Jon, he was just a child and yet, you hated him" Ned explained calmly.

"I hated what he represented, I hated that you brought him to be raised as mine own children," she said.

"He was only a boy Catelyn, if I were to mind what he represents I should hate him too, but I could not find it in my heart to do so, because he was not at fault, a child should not have to pay for their father's sins" Ned said his voice raising slightly, Catelyn was horrified when she realized that she had treated an innocent boy so wrong, even more now that the boy was not even Ned's.

"I'm sorry Ned" she said, Ned sighed and pulled his wife into a hug.

"It's not me that you should be apologizing to" he said, they stayed in the crypts in silence.

"He needs to know, the girl too" Catelyn said after a while.

"She knows, she has dreams that show her things that have happened and things that are yet to come, she told me to tell you" Ned said, Catelyn nodded.

"That girl is unnatural" Catelyn said as they made their way back.

"Northern lore speaks about people with such gifts Cat, we respect them" Ned said giving the discussion an ending.

That same night after dinner Ned called Robb and Jon to his solar, posting Jory at the entrance guarding the door. Ned couldn't help but to smile proudly at his sons as they stood in front of him.

"There is something I need to tell you two tonight, before I do so I want to remind you that you are my sons and nothing can change that, I've raised you two since you were no more than mere babes and I love you both and I'm proud of the men you have become" he said, both Jon and Robb blushed.

"Thanks father" they chorused, Ned smiled at his sons.

"The reason of our talk here tonight is because I have to tell you Jon, about your mother, you deserve to know about her, and Robb too" Ned explained, that got the complete attention of his sons.

Ned first motioned for his sons to sit and only sat after they did, he started telling them about how the rebellion started, about strong willful Lyanna, he told them about Harrenhall, about the winter roses and everything that came after, he told them about a clandestine wedding, the dragon prince taking a second wife, about Robert Baratheon's obsession with his sister, and finally he told them of the Tower of Joy, of the small babe he had held in his arms, he spoke softly about the pool of blood and the winter roses, he spoke of the last plead of his darling sister, about the winged wolf that he had hidden in the north.

Both Jon and Robb were speechless by the time Ned finished.

"I don't want to be Jon Targaryen" murmured Jon horrified.

"Aye, what kind of name is that Jahaerys sounds better" said Robb trying to lighten up the mood, Jon punched him in the arm.

"I've talked to my wife and she has agreed that the best path is have you legitimized by the King" Ned said, Robb and Jon exchanged glances.

"Isn't Jon the rightful king then?" Robb asked, Ned looked alarmed and Jon punched Robb again.

"No, I don't want to be king, I just want to be Jon, Jon Stark sounds nice" Jon said, Ned and Robb smiled.

"You are my brother, we need to words to make it official, but that would make you happy" said Robb, Ned smiled.

"You are my son, Jon and no one can take me from you" Ned said, Jon smiled at his father and then seemed to remember something.

"What will I tell Lady Alexandra? She asked me to marry her earlier today" Jon said, Robb started laughing.

"Lady Alexandra knows of your parentage, she has a way with dreams, like the greenseers of old, what she doesn't know is of your legitimization" Ned said, Jon and Robb looked at Ned confused.

"Why didn't she tell me then?" Jon asked, Ned smiled.

"You will find that Lady Alexandra is very good at keeping secrets that are not hers to tell" Ned explained, his sons nodded.

"Will you accept her proposal?, you'll be a Stark now, she will be a Stark too, she could make a fine goodsister" Robb said, then he smirked at Jon "And she is pretty too"

"I'll marry her"

* * *

 **The Show Must Go On**

Alexandra was with Sansa and Arya practicing handstands when Robb approached her several days later, a wolfish grin on his face.

"Lady Alexandra!" He said causing her to loose her balance, she fell on top of her improvised mat, when he saw that she fell he made his way to her, Sansa and Arya helping her sit.

"Ouch?" She said looking at Robb who looked bashfully at her.

"I apologize" he said "But I couldn't help but to notice that Jon is going to marry you" he said. Jon could be heard screaming in the distance, Robb laughed "Congratulations Lady Alexandra" he said before running leaving Alexandra with a surprised Sansa and Arya.

"You're going to marry Jon?" Asked Sansa surprised, Arya was still gaping.

"Yes, not now of course, but we are betrothed, I was planning to tell you over lemon cakes and honeyed milk but YOUR BROTHER ruined that" she said and Robb apologized in the distance, still laughing, Alexandra stood and helped Sansa and Arya up. "Let's go, I heard Bran will be practicing his shots today, tomorrow maybe we can get Sansa to try it too"

"A bow?" Sansa asked as they walked to the training yard.

"Of course, Arya is fantastic with a bow, it wouldn't do for the eldest daughter of Lord Stark to be less than amazing with it" Alexandra said but Sansa had a conflicted look on her face "It's all about the balance, Sansa, Arya is better with her needlework now because she is learning the benefits of sewing in battle, you are learning to defend yourself from less than honorable men, while it is unlikely that you will find yourself without your brothers and father to protect you a lady needs to be prepare for what may comes, a real woman is not the one who know the perfect curtsies, but the once who acts like a lady, fights like a man and still have time to enchant everyone around her to think of her as weak" Alexandra explained, Sansa and Arya grasping every word.

"But Southern ladies are fine" said Sansa, Alexandra stopped walking.

"And Northern ones are better, you can have the best of both Sansa, why limit yourself to be a dainty girl when you can also be a fierce she-wolf, you are a Stark of Winterfell, blood of the first men, you are a daughter of winter, Sansa Redwolf" Alexandra said, Sansa's eyes widened and she smiled.

"And me?" Said Arya, Alexandra smirked.

"Arya Underfoot, The She-wolf as wild as they come, no one can tame her" Alexandra said, Arya grinned. "Now come on, Arya grab your bow and hit the bull's-eye, observe Sansa, look at how fluid her movements are" she and Sansa got to the yard just in time to see Arya hitting Bran's mark.

They all laughed as Bran chased Arya through the courtyard.

"She makes it seem so easy" said Sansa, Alexandra laughed.

"Its not, I still cannot manage to perfect my form and I'm a balanced person, by the way, I sent for Myrish lace and Lyseni silk for my wedding dress and I was wondering if perhaps you'd like to help sewing it, you'll become my goodsister after all" Alexandra said ruffling Sansa's hair, the younger girl complained.

"I would be honored to help you Alexandra" Sansa said, Alexandra smiled at her they both looked up to find Ned and Catelyn looking at them.

Moments later Ned got called about a deserter of the night's watch, Ned decided that it was time for Bran to watch a beheading and Alexandra suggested that the girls could go as well, Catelyn wanted to protest but Alexandra had an argument ready, life was not like the songs that they loved, life was harsh and cruel and it was something that people needed to realize.

When everyone got dressed to go, say the girls wearing breeches and their furs, they departed, leaving Rickon as the Stark in Winterfell. Alexandra was saddled with a small sword and Jon took note to ride next to her while Robb and Theon flanked Arya and Sansa, Bran rode next to Ned while Jory and the other guards had strategic places around the party. They reached the place in which Ned was going to execute the deserter, Alexandra moved close to Arya and Sansa.

"Try not to look away, your father will know if you do so" She whispered, the girls nodded.

She stayed with them until the deserter was killed, neither Sansa nor Arya looked away, Alexandra smiled at them as She turned her horse. They followed, as the party started making their way back Alexandra remembered something, a Stag was going to kill a direwolf baby mama and they were just going to find the pups, Alexandra spurred her horse disrupting the party.

"Lady Alexandra?" Asked Ned, She looked back at him.

"No time to explain" she said as she kicked and her horse galloped faster.

* * *

She kept spurring her horse, urging it to go faster and faster, she unsheathed her sword as she entered the familiar yet unknown pathway, her horse got there just in time to smash into the Stag before the she-direwolf attacked again, Alexandra fell from her horse managing to impel the Stag with her sword, killing it, she fell only to come face to face with the most horrendous sight. Bloody canines and a giant wolf staring down at her. Alexandra's heart was drumming in her chest.

"Hello baby mama, I just saved your life so if you could just not make me your late brunch, please don't kill me" she whimpered closing her eyes, she felt something cold pressed on her cheek followed by a wet tongue, she opened her eyes, the she-wolf was staring at her, her horse was standing unscathed several meters away, he sword was still impaled on the now dead stag.

Alexandra stood slowly, not wanting to spook the she-wolf, as she stood the wolf pressed it snout to Alexandra's side, one of the antlers had punctured her, Alexandra's eyed widened, she exchanged glances with the she-wolf before pressing her coat to her wound.

"I don't suppose you know first aid?" She asked at the same time that Jon strode into the scene followed by Jory and Robb.

"Alexandra!" He said eyeing her, the dead stag and the huge wolf, the wolf growled.

"Hey! Hey" Alexandra said to the wolf "He's mine and that's his family, no eating my man" she said sternly, the wolf stopped growling, Alexandra grinned.

Jon dismounted his horse and approached her; he eyed the wolf warily before reaching Alexandra.

"Careful there, the bloody thing hit me before I could kill it" Alexandra said and Jon saw that she was pressing her coat to her side.

"We need to get you to Winterfell so maester Luwin can check you" Jon said urging her to his horse, Alexandra resisted.

"She has six pups here find them and take them with you to Winterfell" she said to Robb, Robb dismounted and nodded.

Robb helped her into Jon's horse before starting to look for the pups, Alexandra eyed the direwolf and smiled, she was starting to feel faint.

"Come with us baby mama" she said before Jon spurred his horse, the last thing Alexandra remembered seeing was the she wolf tailing her and Jon as he rode his horse.

* * *

She woke up disoriented and heated, she started pushing away the furs until she felt something cold on her left cheek, she opened her eyes to find huge yellow eyes looking back at her.

"Baby mama" she croaked happily, the wolf, now clean, licked her face, Alexandra cleared her throat "You, majestic thing, you need a name" she said as she scratched behind the wolf's ear, that earned her another lick "How about Sasha, like Sasha Fierce, Beyoncé would be proud of me" she said, the newly named Sasha bumped it snout with Alexandra's nose making her laugh.

That was how Maester Luwin found her, laughing with the direwolf. The maester hesitated before walking in, Sasha got off the bed allowing the maester to check Alexandra, it had been a small cut, no stitches needed but she had lost blood, he gave her the all clear and she walked out of the room, Sasha walking next to her. Jon was the first person she encountered, she smiled at him.

"Are you okay to be walking?" He asked suspiciously, Alexandra then noticed the small pup at his feet; she bent down and picked up Ghost.

"Of course I am, I am a really good patient" she said scratching Ghost's ears "Who's this handsome chap?" She asked; Jon smiled at her.

"Ghost" Jon said, Alexandra grinned.

"You make such cute babies Sasha" she said patting the she-wolf, then she looked at Jon "Thank you for bringing me back"

"I was afraid you were not going to make it" he said, Alexandra giggled.

"It will take more than a Stag for you to get out of marrying me Jon Snow" she said, Jon laughed.

"It's Jon Stark now, the legitimation arrived yesterday while you were unconscious" he said, Alexandra frowned.

"For how long was I out?" She asked, Jon took time before answering.

"Five days, Sasha barely left your side, she allowed me to clean her and to bring her the pups, no one else" he explained, Alexandra handed Ghost to Jon and hugged Sasha.

"You are one hell of a special, majestic, wondrous, totally awesome she wolf" Alexandra said into Sasha's fur.

"Lady Catelyn is a bit wary of the wolves" Jon said as he escorted her to the dining hall, he had handed Ghost back to Alexandra "Also a package arrived to you from Pentos, Myopatis sent it along with a letter, so did your silk and laces, Sansa had been dying to start sewing your dress, Lady Stark stopped her because she figured you'd like to be around, Sansa have kept herself entertained with Lady, her wolfpup, as have Arya with Nymeria" Jon explained, Alexandra nodded.

"So Lady, Nymeria and Ghost?" She asked.

"And Greywind and Shaggydog" he answered, they both walked into the dining hall, the first to greet them was Rickon who ran towards Alexandra followed by an energetic black pup, she handed Ghost back to Jon and joisted Rickon up, the black pup bit the ends of her dress until Sasha shoved him gently.

"Jon said you were hurt" said Rickon once she placed him back on the floor.

"I'm all better now, and you have pups now, so its all good" she said ruffling his hair, Rickon laughed and walked back to the table.

Jon sat next to her and they ate in relative silence, after eating they all stayed chatting on the table, Theon made a few jokes and Alexandra laughed, after their little brawl Theon had come to respect her a little bit, so they had maintained a tentative friendship, Robb also joked about her brashness while Arya said that it was probably the coolest thing.

"It was foolish" said Ned Stark from his seat, Alexandra blushed and ducked her head.

"I'm really sorry Lord Stark" she said clutching Ghost to her chest.

"I'm sure you had your reasons but next time you need to warn one of us, Jon almost went mad when you left us" said Ned with a small smile, Alexandra laughed and pressed a kiss to Jon's cheeks.

"My fierce rescuer" she said, Jon turned red and she laughed again.

"I'd like to propose a toast" said Robb standing with his goblet, Alexandra smiled "To my newly named brother Jon Stark and his betrothed Alexandra Black, may the old gods allow you to live a long happy life" he said, Alexandra and everyone on the table raised their goblets and drank.

Two weeks later found Alexandra talking about her dress with Sansa, Arya, Jeyne and the other girl who Alexandra could never remember the name of, they were talking animatedly admiring the white laces and silk, Alexandra had wanted her dress to be completely white, Lady Catelyn had gifted her with a chest full of pearls to sew onto the dress, Alexandra then had stood on the table and threatened to gut anyone who dared ruin her dress with the nonsense of the bedding ceremony.

The pups had been growing rapidly along with everything that had happened, Alexandra felt truly happy with her life, she still trained with the girls, they had discovered that Sansa favored the bow and handled small daggers well, because of that Alexandra had gifted her a small holster garter belt made with leftover lace from her wedding dress, she also made one for Arya and taught them to hide their daggers in their dresses and made an uncurious slit in them so they had easy access, both Sansa and Arya had loved them and now carried their daggers always with them.

* * *

The preparations for the wedding began a week before it, a massive cleaning of the castle began, led by lady Catelyn. Alexandra had smiled when she had told Jon that he couldn't see the dress until the wedding, she had explained that her mother said that it was bad luck, as it was the groom seeing the bride before the wedding. So it was Robb and Theon who had given the thumbs up for the dress. Sasha trailed her when she went to the godswood, Alexandra often prayed for guidance, she could send a letter to Jon Arryn, she could stop the game before it started, or she could take a leap of faith, wait for the Baratheons and Lannisters to kill themselves.

The only problem was Ned Stark, she had come to care for him as a father figure and she didn't want to see him dead, she prayed for an answer for a signal, but the gods had still to answer.

A few days before the wedding she had called Jon to her room, he had followed, Sasha and Ghost trailing behind them. She closed the door once they were inside and carried a funny looking chest to her bed.

"My wedding gift to you" she said with a smile, Jon raised an eyebrow and opened the chest.

"Three colorful rocks, just what I wanted" he joked as he saw what was inside, she punched him in the arm as she stood next to him.

"Not rocks you dummy, eggs" she said picking the green one up "they are supposed to be fossils from the shadowlands of Essos, but there's a saying that blood of the dragon can feel them" she whispered, she handed him the egg and she saw as he tensed when he came in contact with it.

"It's warm" he said, she smiled at him "It feels like it has a beating heart" he murmured shocked, Alexandra's smile turned into a grin.

"They are yours" she said, Jon looked at her with wide eyes.

"I could not accept them, they are" he said before she shushed him with a kiss.

"Winter is coming Jon and not just any winter, the deserter was right about the walkers and the wights, I talked to Lord Stark about it, those eggs could be our only chance of survival" she explained softly.

"If I can hatch them that is" he said, Alexandra giggled and Jon raised an eyebrow.

"I just got this silly thought of you sitting on your egg like a hen does" she said laughing, Jon laughed with her and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you" he said pressing a kiss to her hair.

* * *

The decorations progressed and soon enough it was Alexandra's wedding day, that morning she had breakfast in her room with Arya and Sansa, in the morning she braided and unbraided Sansa's hair regaling the girls with small tales about a life she hadn't lived, she reminisced about her parents, she missed them so much, she talked about always wanting a little sister for her to train and thanked the gods for Arya and Sansa, both girls held her through her tears, and when Robb went to deliver them lunch he found Alexandra crying holding onto the girls with three direwolves curled around them.

Robb joined them on the bed, Grey Wind joining the other direwolves.

"I miss them so much" sobbed Alexandra, Robb pulled her into a hug bringing Sansa and Arya into it.

"They would be extremely proud of you Alexandra" he said, she wiped away her tears and gave Robb a teary smile.

"You all should call me Alex, you're going to be my family after all" she said, the three Stark siblings smiled at her.

"Alex sounds nice" Arya said.

"Mother and father used to call me that, it still hurt and I will always miss them, but it is time for me to live wholly again" she said softly, Robb pressed a kiss to her temple.

"We are family now, you have us and while we are not your parents we will try our best to fill that hole" he said as he stood, Alexandra smiled at his words.

"Thank you Robb" she said, he smirked.

"No problem Alex" he said before leaving, Grey Wind trailing after him.

She got bathed and pampered by her maids, she got helped into the dress and Lady Catelyn announced that she was going to be moved to another set of rooms with Jon, there they would have more space and a small solar, Alexandra thanked Catelyn for all and followed the woman to the godswood. She saw Jon standing at the edge of the heart tree looking like a fine warrior instead of the young man that he was, they were both sixteen, so young. He gaped when he saw her and she couldn't help but to smirk. The white dress accented her tanned skin and her dark hair seemed darker in the light.

The wedding itself was a fast affair, they married before the old gods and then Maester Luwin officiated a small ceremony for Lady Catelyn's sake. Then the newlyweds stepped into the main keep where it had been decorated for the wedding, even the wolves had been 'decorated' for the occasion. They ate and danced until Lord Umber called for the bedding, as the men attempted to get to her she whistled stopping even the jolly music that played. Sasha and Ghost were immediately flanking her as she walked outside the keep, she made it to the room undisturbed, the same could not be said about Jon who arrived in his small clothes and boots, and Alexandra laughed at his sight.

"They are scared of you" Jon said as he took off his boots, Alexandra stood in front of the mirror and looked at her reflection, dark hair cascaded down her back "You look beautiful" Jon said coming to stand behind her.

"Help me with the dress?" She asked him softly "If you rip it I'll make you an eunuch" she warned before he had the chance to touch the dress, Jon smiled and started unlacing the corset.

Alexandra closed her eyes as she felt Jon's hesitant hands on her bare back, he slowly pushed the dress off her shoulders and she got her hands out of the sleeves, her eyes locked with Jon's through their reflection, he pushed the dress on until she was left on her small clothes.

"Have you done this before Jon?" She asked, Jon shook his head and her brow furrowed. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Several my lady" he said and she snorted, she turned to face him placing her hands on his bare chest.

"You know, kissing me would be a good start, then we could see where we go from there" she said with a small smirk, Jon bent his head down and kissed her softly, just as he had done back in the godswood and as they had kissed before, a small chaste kiss, or at least it was until Alexandra decided that she was done with waiting for his initiative and kissed him back.

Moments later they were both tumbling on to the bed small clothes discarded, Alexandra tried her best to not appear too eager, her body was young and sometimes she felt that her mind was more prone to impulses (see wolves) but she had lived before this and she had not been a saint, she had enjoyed the usual hook up here and there, so she tried her best to lead Jon without him noticing.

"I don't want to have children immediately" she said brushing a strand of hair from Jon's face, he frowned, they were both on the bed laying next to each other covered by a thin bed-sheet.

"Why?" He asked, she smiled at him and pressed a kiss to her nose.

"I'm young we can wait until I'm nine and ten or twenty to bring a child to this world, not that I want to stop being intimate with you, I could drink moon tea, but I'm just afraid to die, your mother died because her body was young" Alexandra explained carefully, Jon nodded and pulled her closer to him.

"I don't want you to die either" he said pressing a kiss to her hair "We will wait until you are ready"

* * *

Days passed and Alexandra had made her choice of not having children until she was older known, Ned agreed with her as had Catelyn. She continued her routines, training Arya and Sansa to be stronger women. She also helped Bran and Rickon with their pups. She had also showed Ned the dragon eggs and warned him about the Long Night, she told him about the need to relocate the wildlings or else they would be fighting both wights and wildlings when it came, and the fact that dead wildlings meant more wights for them to fight, Ned had Jon permission to try and hatch the eggs.

Alexandra, Jon and Robb had traveled away from Winterfell to the snowy plains of the north as Alexandra had warned against trying to hatch the dragons inside a castle. Once they were far enough they set a small camp and started building a pyre.

"What do we do now?" Asked Robb, Alexandra handed Jon a small dagger.

"Well the Targaryen's words are fire and blood so I suppose we smear them in our blood" she said, Robb raised an eyebrow.

"I'm no Targaryen" he said.

"The blood of the first men runs through your veins, the Targaryen were shepherds before they were dragonlords, you Starks own direwolves, it could work, I don't know about blood magic, but I do know that blood is powerful, if our blood manages to create bonds with the dragons then we will be able to ride them, its a theory but we don't have much to go on, now pick an egg and lets begin" she explained.

Jon picked the black egg, Robb the white one, leaving the green to Alexandra, she smiled, they grabbed their daggers slashing their hands with them, she pressed her bloody hand to the egg and for a moment she swore she could feel the heat inside, they placed the eggs on the pyre and Jon lit it up, they sat huddled with their wolves as they waited for the fire to die.

Alexandra was ushered awake by Robb, he was excitedly talking to her, she blinked several times before actually answering.

"What?" She asked, voice dragged.

"Dragons Alex! We hatched them, Jon is putting out the rest of the fire" Robb said as he helped her up, the wolves got up too, Alexandra walked towards the pyre and smiled at the sight.

"They are beautiful" she said and felt Sasha nuzzling her leg "Almost as majestic as you and your pups girl" Jon smiled at her exchange with her wolf and handed her the small green dragon.

"Its yours" he said, and then looked at Robb with his white one "And I suppose Robb will keep that one"

"He and Grey Wind will manage" she said with a smile.

"What will you name it?" Jon asked, Alexandra shrugged.

"I don't know, its a weird concept, having a dragon, I thought I said that I didn't want any babies Jon, and yet here I am" she said, her eyes twinkling, Jon laughed, he was holding his small dragon and Ghost was trying to sniff it.

Alexandra crouched and called the wolves to her "Look at here pups, meet your new sibling" she said showing the wolves her small dragon "Sirius, that shall be his name"

"Sirius the Dragon?" Asked Jon, Alexandra nodded.

"Mine will be Eddarion" said Jon "For my father Lord Stark"

"This one shall be known as Winter, Because Winter is coming and it shall come with Fire and Blood" Robb said with a wide smile.

They spent the rest of the day packing to head back, while Alexandra and the wolves endeavored to keep the dragons warm. Once back at Winterfell they hurried up to Jon and Alexandra's rooms and sat in front of the fireplace, Sasha curled protectively around the small dragons and that was how Ned found them several hours later, huddled with their wolves and the baby dragons.

"You managed?" He asked as he saw the small beasts, Robb stood holding Winter to his chest.

"This is Winter, father, once he is grown I will be his rider" Robb said, Ned raised an eyebrow.

"There's no dragon blood in you" Ned said, Robb smirked.

"The blood of the first men run through my veins father, is more than enough" Robb said handing the small dragon to Ned, Alexandra smiled at the weird sight that Ned Stark made holding a baby dragon.

"Then you shall care for it yourself" Ned said handing Robb back the small dragon.

* * *

Caring for the wolf pups had been a really fun experience, caring for the little dragons was proving to be a little more complicated because of the cold weather. Fortunately for them, the small beasts had accepted Sasha as their alpha. The fact that Winterfell now housed dragons spread like wildfire, Arya and Sansa had marveled at the sight of the dragons while Bran and Rickon loved to hold them, Theon eyed them warily and Alexandra shared a piece of his future with him. The iron born would think twice before any plans of selling out the Starks.

Everyone in Winterfell was sworn to secrecy, nobody could know that they had dragons. Alexandra and Jon were lounging in their solar when Robb barged in looking paler than usual.

"They are coming" Robb said, Alexandra disentangled herself from Jon's arms and raised an eyebrow at Robb. "The king and his court are coming to Winterfell"

"Well isn't that wonderful" Alexandra said, sarcasm dripping from her words.

"Where will we keep them?" Robb asked.

"Here in our rooms, no one will suspect the room of a newly married couple of harboring dragons" Jon said as he stood, he pulled Alexandra up with him.

"They will expect loud sex but no dragons, so Jon and I will be fine" she said with a smirk "Ghost and Sasha can also watch the dragonlings and keep them out of trouble"

They also devised a plan B, they prepared the unused tower over the library to hold the dragons, getting to the highest part was uncomfortable as the stairs had collapsed, but if one was careful enough one could climb in there, the wolves could too, they furnished the place with old furs and unused chairs. As the approach of the King's party dawned Alexandra became more agitated, until she finally made her mind.

"Lord Stark you cannot go south" she said walking into Ned's solar, Ned who was revising some letters looked up at her.

"Lady Alexandra?" He asked, she sighed.

"You cannot go south, you have to reject King Robert's proposal to become his hand, you cannot betroth Sansa to the devilspawn he calls son, the Lannister didn't kill Lord Arryn, Lysa did, she poisoned him because Petyr Baelish told her to do it, that woman is mad and deluded, Robert's children are not his, they are Jaime's, if you go south you'll die Lord Stark you'll be betrayed by Baelish and then by your honor, Joffrey will have you beheaded in front of Baelor's sept as a mockery to Sansa, your daughters will suffer, Lady will be killed, Sansa will be held hostage and Arya will disappear, Ice will be reforged into a Lanniser swords, you cannot say yes" she finished with a sob, Ned had been shocked by her words.

"How do you know of this?" He asked, she tried to wipe away her tears.

"A nightmare Lord Stark" she said.

After a long conversation with Ned he returned her to her rooms where Jon, Sasha and the two dragons were waiting for her, she ran to Jon's arms and Ned gave his son a somber look, Jon nodded to his father before placing his attention to his wife. After that night Jon decided that he hated to see his wife crying and vowed to never let it happen again.

On the day the King's party arrived Alexandra dressed in a dark blue dress with golden designs, fit for the supposed daughter of a braavosi magister. Jon stood tall next to her at the end of the Stark children, their wolves were next to them flanking each side. Their dragons were secured in the old tower. When Robert Baratheon dismounted his horse Alexandra decided that he was the most disgusting man that ever stood, when he looked at her for the first time and leered she decided that she wanted nothing more than to run her sword through him, Jon tensed at her side, tightening the hold he had on her hand.

* * *

Once the King asked Ned to see the crypts they dispersed, Alexandra stuck to Jon never really walking alone while the king was there, her meeting with Joffrey was another thing that unnerved her, the little shit had taken one look at her and said that he wanted to have her, she looked at him in disgust while Robb fought for her honor, Joffrey was hurt and Robb was threatened. After that Alexandra and Jon decided not to sit in the high table and sought a more private area.

Jon was even more protective of her as they days passed, he even attended her sewing lessons, Alexandra found his attitude cute and was glad for it, even Theon stood closer to her if Joffrey was near.

"Lady Alexandra, the queen requests your presence" said Lady Catelyn entering, Alexandra's rooms, the lady in question was about to kiss her husband when lady Catelyn spoke.

"Now?" She whined, Lady Catelyn tried not to smile as she nodded "That people have the worst timing ever, I'll be back Jon Stark" she said before walking out of the room, Lady Catelyn behind her.

Catelyn led her to the queen's rooms where Cersei was having a small snack with her ladies and Sansa; Alexandra curtsied respectfully at the queen before seating next to Sansa.

"Your Grace, Lady Stark said you wanted to see me?" She asked, Cersei observed her as if trying to look for something. It was hard to tell for Alexandra if Cersei found it or not.

"Yes, its not everyday that one gets to meet a Lady that willingly marries a bastard, even if he is of noble birth" Cersei said, Sansa tensed next to Alexandra, but Alexandra just smiled at the queen.

"Love is a fickle thing your Grace, I'm sure father would be proud of me and the man I married" she said, Cersei took a sip of her wine looking bored.

"The braavosi magister?" She asked, Alexandra nodded "You seem to have settled well here in this place"

"Oh yes, I love Winterfell and the north, your grace, I cannot imagine myself in another place right now" Alexandra said cheerily.

"Not even in King's Landing?" Cersei asked, Alexandra tilted her head.

"No your grace, even though sometimes I miss the sea, I've come to love the North and its weather, I think I would be miserable in King's Landing, here in the North I can go out and explore the large plains and the wolfswood, I would also miss the Starks terribly, they have become my family" she said fiddling with the sleeve of her dress, she needed to find a way to play Cersei.

"So no aspirations whatsoever, its not surprising, you married a bastard after all" she said haughtily, Alexandra blushed.

"I just want to be happy, your grace, and I found happiness with Jon and the Starks" she said, Cersei took another sip of her wine and waved her off.

* * *

Alexandra managed to leave like an hour later, Sansa left with her and they both went to Sansa's room, Alexandra plopped onto Sansa's bed while Sansa and Lady sat next to her.

"I believe that the queen was very mean to you" whispered Sansa, Alexandra pushed herself to a sitting position.

"She's a very bitter and mean person" said Alexandra, Sansa nodded.

"I will try to be a better queen" said Sansa, Alexandra pulled the younger girl into a hug.

"I don not wish for you to marry Joffrey, he's very mean, you deserve someone better" Alexandra whispered into Sansa's hair.

"He can be very charming" Sansa tried to defend her betrothed.

"Its a farce, he's abusive, just look at how Myrcella and sweet Tommen run from him, he's nothing more than a bully, not the kind of prince that you deserve to marry" Alexandra said.

"Whom would you betroth me to?" She asked, Alexandra smiled kindly at her.

"Southron?" Alexandra asked, Sansa nodded. "Maybe Prince Trystane Martell, after all you deserve to be a princess, dornishmen are said to be passionate and open minded" Sansa smiled at her.

"Isn't Dorne hot?" Sansa asked, Alexandra nodded.

"But you would adapt, the sun would kiss your skin beautifully and your red hair would look amazing in the dornish sun, and imagine all the lemon cakes you could have and all the fruits that you have yet to tried and Trystane is not the heir, so you two could travel anywhere you want, maybe even to Braavos one day" Alexandra said, Sansa smiled wistfully.

"Can I tell you a secret?" She asked, a small smile on her face, Alexandra nodded and huddled closer to her "I don't want to marry Joffrey" she said.

"I'm sure that if you speak to Lord Stark you won't have to marry his Royal Prickness" Alexandra said, pulling Sansa into another hug "I have to go now, Jon is probably worrying, before I go, I need you to promise me one thing"

"Of course" Sansa said.

"If you go south, you will not take Lady with you, you will leave her under my care until I get her to you" Alexandra said, Sansa wanted to say something but Alexandra's stare left no room for an argument.

"You had another dream?" She asked; Alexandra nodded.

"King's Landing would not be a safe place for either of our wolves" Alexandra explained.

She returned to her rooms to find Jon and Ghost on the bed, she smiled when she saw that the two of them were sleeping and wondered how Sasha was faring with the dragonlings. Alexandra undressed and got into one of Jon's old tunics, she got into the bed cuddling up to him and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

"I have to go south" said Ned, Alexandra gritted her teeth "Even if what you told me is true, I'm in no position to say no, Robert wanted you and Jon in King's Landing and I talked him out of it, I talked him out of Sansa's betrothal to Joffrey telling him that the Tyrells were a better option, Sansa shall come with me as a Lady in waiting for Queen Cersei until I decide if I want her to go to Dorne"

"And Arya?" She asked, Ned smiled at her.

"Maege Mormmont will accept her as a squire in Bear Island, Catelyn is not happy about her sister's involvement in Jon Arryn's death, but she is willing to believe it, I sent word to Lords Hardyng and Royce, they will remove Lady Lysa from the Vale, she will be quietly kept in Lord's Royce keep until Baelish goes to look for her, then they will capture and he will face the King's Justice" he explained, Alexandra nodded.

"What of me and Jon? Do we have to come to King's Landing?" She asked, Ned shook his head.

"You and Jon will stay helping Catelyn and Robb, Wynafryd Manderly is coming to meet Robb, hopefully they will be married before the next moon, if what you said about Frey its true he wont have a son of mine to marry to one of his daughters"

"And Theon?" She asked.

"He will also stay, you and Jon need to make sure that he is always with either Robb or Jon, also Robb is keeping Ice" Alexandra nodded.

"Try not to die in the South, Lord Stark" she said solemnly, Ned smiled at her.

"I promise"

* * *

"Jory?"

"Yes m'lady?"

"You need to always be with Sansa while she's in the keep, trust no one, the gold cloaks will not hesitate to kill any of your men"

"Any ideas?"

"Have them hide between the townspeople, nothing that can identify them as Stark men in sight, there's also a reserve of wildfire hidden under the streets of King's Landing, if you find it, try to get rid of it, don't draw unwanted attention to you"

"Will do m'lady, we will do everything in our power to keep Lord Stark and Lady Sansa safe from harm"

"May the gods be with you Jory"

* * *

Alexandra was looking for Bran when she found Summer looking up at one of the towers, her heart leapt to her throat. She looked up and saw him a few steps away from the window.

"Bran!" She screamed, he look down and smiled.

"Look at me Alex" he said, she looked between him and the window.

"Could you get down? I need your help, yes?" She asked, Bran huffed but started descending, Alexandra sighed in relief when he touched the ground. "Let's go to the kitchens, I heard they were making lemon cakes and I want to get a few before Sansa eats them all, come along Sumner" she said as she pulled Bran by the hand.

In their way to the kitchen they found Rickon and shaggy and they dragged them along, they sat in Alexandra's solar with a plate of lemon cakes as she told them the stories of Hercules and Aladdin. And that's how Jon found her when he walked into their rooms after returning from the hunt and checking in the dragons, Bran, Rickon, Summer and Shaggy sleeping curled around Alexandra as she read a book.

She picked Rickon up, while Jon picked Bran, they roused the wolves and returned the sleeping boys to their respective rooms, they met Catelyn on the way who only smiled at them, Alexandra had to admit that after being told about Jon's true parentage she became a nicer person. After putting Bran and Rickon to bed, Alexandra and Jon returned to their rooms to share a quiet evening.

* * *

 **Another Stark Interlude.**

Ned watched as Alexandra hugged Sansa goodbye and promised to take good care of Lady, then he watched as Arya and Sansa hugged goodbye, Ned had to admit that since Alexandra had arrived in Winterfell both Sansa and Arya got along better as the Braavosi girl had show them balance. Ned smiled as Alexandra ruffled Arya's hair, the three girls laughed as if they had known each other for their entire lives. Ned also noticed how Jon was staring at his wife, pure admiration in his grey eyes, Robb was talking to Theon while Grey Wind stood next to him, Rickon was running between their legs, Shaggy not too far behind him. While Bran tried not to gape at Ser Barristan

Eddard looked at his family and smiled, he was going to see them again, he was going to be sure of that. Ned saw as Alexandra winked at Jory and wondered what had the girl told his guard, he knew that she had the potential to become a dangerous enemy should she feel threatened but he knew that whatever she had told his guard it was going to benefit him in some way.

He rode between Sansa and Arya until their parties separated at the kingsroad, he nodded at Maege as the woman led Arya and Nymeria towards Bear Island with the rest of her party, Benjen had also been riding, although his brother had been in deep thought since his conversation with Alexandra. Sansa rode next to him for the next few days, he appreciated the chance he got to know his eldest daughter, she didn't play with dolls anymore and she preferred pretty fabrics so she could make new dresses.

"What is that?" He asked noticing a strange pendant around her neck, Sansa smiled as she showed her father a small key-like pendant with small diamonds on it held by a long thin chain.

"Lady Alex gifted it to me before we departed, she also gave Arya a leather bracelet, she told me that it was to remind me that I was a true daughter of winter, its really pretty" she said.

"Lady Alexandra has been a true blessing" said Ned, Sansa smiled and nodded.

"She and Jon seem very happy together, and she helped me understand Arya better, I'll miss them" she said, Ned held his daughter hand and smiled.

"We will see our family again" he assured her, Sansa grinned at her father.

"She calls me Sansa Redwolf" she said after a while, Ned couldn't help but to smile.

"It's fitting" he said, Sansa nodded.

"She taught me how to be a wolf"

"She is a very smart Lady"

"She is"

* * *

 **Back At Winterfell.**

Several Moons After Ned's Departure.

"Come on Rickon, Sirius won't bite you, he likes being petted" she said while holding her dragon, the dragons were now the size of really big cats, the youngest Stark petted the dragon tentatively and Sirius purred happily.

"He's making noises" said Rickon in delight, Alexandra nodded.

"That is because he likes it" she explained, Rickon kept petting Sirius softly, Sasha, Shaggy and Lady were close by. Bran was taking lessons and Robb and Jon were with their dragons.

"Will you ride it one day?" He asked, Alexandra nodded.

"Once he's big enough, maybe you could ride with me" she said running a hand through his hair, Rickon grinned at her.

"Really?"

"Really, now lets go, its time for your lessons, your mother would be mad at me if I don't get you there in time" she said standing, Rickon followed suit "Sasha, Lady, Shaggy, come"

She left Rickon and Shaggy with Maester Luwin and decided to look for the guys, they were in the training yard with the dragons, a dead cow in the middle of them, she laughed at how hopeless they look trying to make the dragons eat.

"They don't eat raw meat" she said with a small smile as she placed Sirius next to his brothers.

"Do we burn it for them?" Asked Robb, Alexandra shook her head.

"Stand back and watch" she said, they guys took a step back and she smirked "Dracarys" she said and the three dragons breathed fire.

"You have an unfair advantage over us" said Robb as he watched the three dragons devouring the cow.

"Nonsense Robb, I will endeavor to teach you everything I know, the dragons are yet small and there are things that even I don't know about them" she said.

Once the dragons were done with their meat Robb, Jon and Alexandra attempted to teach them how to fly, Jon managed to make Eddarion tumble around a little bit, while Sirius and Winter preferred to be perched on Sasha and Grey Wind. Soon it was time to have lunch and they joined Lady Catelyn and the younger Starks in the dining hall.

"I thought they would be more ferocious" said Catelyn as they ate, Alexandra smiled.

"They are just babes, they will grow to be" Alexandra said with a fond smile "No one will dare to mess with House Stark"

"If they do Winter will come for them" said Robb holding his dragon, the table laughed.

"I don't understand you Starks, you have a direwolf named Summer and a dragon named Winter, you are all crazy people" said Theon causing them to laugh again.

"The irony is in the wording Theon" explained Alexandra.

A servant walked in informing them of the arrival of the Manderly party, Alexandra, Theon and Jon smirked at Robb. Robb stood and straightened himself before walking out to receive them, still carrying Winter and Grey Wind following.

"Shouldn't you go with him?" Asked Catelyn, Alexandra, Jon and Theon exchanged glances.

"No, let him meet his betrothed in peace" said Jon with a small smiled, Alexandra leaned into him and he passed an arm around her shoulders.

"We will have the time to tease him later" said Alexandra pressing a kiss to Jon's cheek.

"You two are disgusting" muttered Theon, Alexandra laughed.

"You're just jealous that you don't have a pretty lady that you can woo" she said with a smirk. "Don't you worry Theon, we will find a girl for you"

"Right" he said not really believing her words.

"I have half a mind to propose Lyra Mormont to be your wife, a Mormont woman will be strong enough to handle a cocky Iron born" she said, Jon and Catelyn laughed.

"Your words ring true, perhaps I'll write to Lady Maege about it" said Catelyn "What are your thoughts Theon?" She asked him.

"I would like to meet her" he said and Jon and Alexandra laughed.

"Then I shall write to Lady Maege" said Catelyn standing, in that moment Robb walked in, still carrying Winter, and a young pretty lady following him, Alexandra could see that he was besotted by Wynafryd Manderly.

"Lady Manderly" Alexandra said as she and Jon stood.

"Lady Stark?" Lady Manderly answered a bit confused, Alexandra laughed.

"None of that my lady, just Alex, or Lady Alexandra if you think the alternative is too informal, you will become Lady Stark one day, no use having three Lady Starks in the same place, it only leads to confusion" Alexandra said with a wink, Lady Manderly smiled brightly.

"Alex, then you should call me Wynafryd" she said, Alexandra smiled.

"Would you he okay with me calling you Winnie?" Alexandra asked "Wynafryd like Alexandra is a tad to long and sounds too formal" she said with a small smile, Wynafryd seemed to like her nickname so she agreed, as long as Alexandra was Alex she would be Winnie.

Having a girl her age around was extremely good news, then of course they were joined by Osha the wildling who now helped take care of Rickon. In a few days both Wildling and Lady joined Alexandra in her runs and not-yoga. Osha also helped Alexandra with Lady and Sasha when the latter was busy with Sirius. The dragons had grown to the size of small ponies and were being kept in the kennels although most of the times they slept in their master's solars. Alexandra and Robb had been discussing chances of building a dragon pit next to Winterfell but where clueless of the required size and they couldn't go asking around.

Maester Luwin proved to be a great help with the dragons, as did Old Nan. Winnie had been wary of the dragons at first but Robb often tried to include her whenever he was trying to train Winter. Robb and Winnie married two moons after meeting each other, the whole North had attended, even certain Sadistic Bastard. And if by chance Eddarion ate said Bastard, well he was not going to be missed. Lord Bolton had been extremely angry when he knew that his bastard son had been eaten by a dragon, Robb had looked at him and said that Ramsay had nothing to do in the kennels and that he had warned his guests about it. Of course no one knew that it had been a dragon who ate the Bolton bastard, rumor was that it had been the wild she-wolf that the Starks kept.

"Sasha's fine stomach would not have handled the evilness of that man" Alexandra commented to Robb and Winnie as they had wine one night in Robb's solar.

Ned had also written a few letters to them as had Sansa and Arya. Ned's letters often spoke of the situation in King's Landing and the crippling debt that enveloped the crown. While Sansa, who had been to Dorne, spoke of the hot weather, exotic fruits and costumes of the dornishmen, she had liked Trystane Martell but didn't want to marry the dornish prince, and had written that the Sand Snakes reminded her a little bit of Alexandra, she had also found a friend in the Mysterious Arianne, whom she described as extremely beautiful. Arya wrote of her training in Bear Island and her growing friendship with Jorelle and Lyanna, she loved squiring for Maege and found Bear Island homey, she also wrote about her misadventures with Nymeria and how much of a great time she was having.

* * *

Ned also wrote about the situation at the Vale, the men of the vale led by Yohn Royce had killed Baelish making it look like an accident, Lysa was still being held in Royce's keep and young Lord Arryn had been with the Hardyings. The lords of the vale now felt that they owed a debt no Ned Stark and promised to honor it in any way that they could. Ned also pointed out that they needed to send an envoy to the Vale to help with the situation, so he proposed Jon and Alexandra.

"I think it will be a nice trip, besides I have few suspicions of Robert Arryn" she told Jon as they packed.

"Why? You haven't met the lording" Jon said, Alexandra sighed.

"I saw him in my dreams once, and also a younger Lord Jon Arryn, they look nothing alike, Lady Lysa had the Tully looks and Lord Arryn was a blond tall man, Lord Robert Arryn is a small sickly black-haired child" she explained, Jon frowned.

"You think he is not Lord Arryn's trueborn son?" He asked in a hushed tone, she nodded.

"Was every man in Westeros having bastards all around save for Lord Stark?" Jon asked exasperatedly, Alexandra had to stifle a laugh.

"Well it looks like it" she said "But look at the bright side, if Robert is not Lord Arryn's trueborn son then Harrold Hardyng will rise as lord Harrold Arryn, I've heard that he is quite the catch, maybe Sansa will like him as a husband"

"You are now planning to marry everyone off?" He asked, Alexandra laughed.

"Gods no, I just want Sansa to be happy, and while Hardyng may have fathered bastards I'm sure we can threaten him to be true to Sansa, besides the Eyrie is to be a beautiful place, Sansa dislikes the dornish heat"

"You are so strange sometimes, always thinking about my family and their wellbeing" he said, Alexandra pulled him into a hug and pressed a kiss to his neck as she didn't quite reach his cheek.

"They are my family too, the Starks deserve to be happy and if I have to burn the other six kingdoms to the ground for it, I will" she said, Jon bent his head down capturing her lips with his own, Alexandra buried her hand in his dark locks while Jon grabbed her by the waist.

"I love you" her murmured against her lips, Alexandra smiled into the kiss, it was the first time that he had told her those three words.

"I think I love you too Jon Stark" she said kissing him again. Soon enough the packing was forgotten in favor of more pleasurable activities.

"You know Sansa will meet us in the Vale" said Alexandra and her and Jon rode south. Sasha, Ghost and Lady in tow while Eddarion and Sirius flew over their heads.

"Really?" Asked Jon, Alexandra nodded.

"Your father wrote to us informing about Sansa's whereabouts, he also wrote that upon Baelish's death they discovered that he had been stealing from the crown, they managed to recover part of the gold stole by Baelish and now his whore houses and other business belong to your father, or at least the profits of them" she explained, Jon raised his eyebrow.

"I somehow cannot imagine father managing a whore house" he said making Alexandra laugh.

"I can't either" she said.

"You know this has to be the smallest envoy ever, just you, three wolves, two dragons and me" he said; Alexandra smiled.

"Well I'm not complaining, I'm with the best swordsman of Westeros and with the fiercest wolves and the most daring dragons, so I think I feel pretty safe" she said, Jon laughed.

They managed a good time to the Eyrie, meeting with Sansa's party at the Bloody Gate, luckily for them they had not encountered any of the mountain clans in their trip. Sansa's reunion with Lady was a beautiful moment and the girl embraced her wolf, she was dressed in a pretty dornish riding garb and had a fur cloak thrown over it, she had freckles all over her face and Alexandra had to admit that she looked adorable.

Ser Brynden Tully joined their party marveling at the dragons and the direwolves, Alexandra found that Ser Brynden had a really wicked sense of humor and although he was a bit wary of Jon because of what Catelyn had written to her family of the boy, he warmed up to them in they way up to the Eyrie.

The Eyrie was breathtaking, Alexandra could not find words to describe what she felt when she first saw the white castle upon the mountains, Sirius and Eddarion flew out to the castle as curiosity picked them.

"They have grown" said Sansa and she looked at the dragons circling the Eyrie.

"Yes, soon we might have to house them outside of Winterfell, Robb and I have been thinking about building a dragon pit, Winter no longer fits in Robb's bed, I'm sure that the dragon is devasted" Alexandra said with a smile.

"There is another dragon?" Asked Brynden, Alexandra nodded.

"Robb's dragon, Winter, he remained in Winterfell as me and Jon were already burdened with three direwolves and two dragons" she explained, Sasha and Ghost were howling at the dragons.

Even though the dragons were a size bigger than that of full grown horses they still believed that their alpha was Sasha who was the full grown mamma wolf, Sasha was still larger than the other wolves and as the mother of the litter she still had a commanding presence.

"Never thought I'd see a Stark handling dragons" Brynden said, Alexandra laughed.

"Trust me Ser Brynden, it was a surprise for us too, but securing the North is our priority right now, Winter is Coming and with it the Long Night, we will be ready for it" she said, looking at him.

"And you believe in those stories, of white walkers and wights?"

"Yes Ser Brynden, I am what they call a greenseer and I have seen it in my dreams" she said in a hushed tone, Ser Brynden nodded.

"And you are from Braavos? How is it possible that a woman from Braavos is a greenseer?" He asked, Alexandra shrugged.

"I believe that my mother was descendant of the first men, when King Torrhen Stark knelt a group of northerners sailed to the Free Cities, my mother was a descendant from one of them, its in my blood" she explained, that was her story and she was sticking to it.

"And the dragon hatching?" He asked, Alexandra smirked.

"If Valyrians learned how to ride them there's nothing that says that others can't learn, I've bonded with my wolf and my dragon they are mine as much as I am theirs" she told him, he seemed pleased by her answer.

They continued riding with Sansa telling them stories of Dorne, when they finally reached the Eyrie they were greeted by Yohn Royce and Harrold Hardyng. The three wolves and the two dragons immediately amazed the two lords, they immediately explained the situation of the Vale to them, Alexandra and Jon listened with rapt attention to their worries. For her part Harrold Hardying who was as charming as Alexandra had thought him to be and had fascinated Sansa.

* * *

Alexandra had also asked for a meeting with Lysa, seeing as they could not kill her because of the repercussions that said action could bring. She was led to Lysa's cell by Lord Royce and she was followed by two of the guards that had returned with Sansa. Lysa looked like a mad woman, a gaunt face and distorted eyes, her red hair was unkempt and she trembled slightly, Lord Royce had warned her of the woman's condition but Alexandra needed the truth. Lysa sat in a corner of the cell, she had not been put in the infamous sky cells but rather a small cell, Alexandra walked in but remained near the door and Sasha stood next to her menacingly.

In another world Lysa would have tried to throw Sansa off the gates of the moon, in another world Petyr would have thrown her instead, in this world Alexandra Black was in charge.

"Lady Lysa we have enough evidence to condemn you to the sword for the murder of Lord Arryn, but since you are more or less family we have decided to spare you, the lords of the Vale are not happy and demanding your head" Alexandra started explaining, Lysa was staring at her, it unnerved Alexandra to the bone. "You will be sent to silent sisters as penance, that is not what I'm here for, your son Lady Lysa" That caught Lysa's attention.

"Sweetrobin needs his mummy" she parroted.

"Robert will stay with Lady Blackwood until he's off age, his parentage is also under investigation Lady Lysa, Jon Arryn was a tall healthy man of blond hair your hair is Tully red, Robert's hair is black, as was Petyr Baelish, so tell me Lady Lysa am I right to assume that Robert's father was Petyr instead of Jon?" She asked firmly, the woman's eyes widened and she tried to lung at Alexandra only to be stopped by a growl from Sasha "Nothing will happen to him, I promise, if that is the case he will be sent to his uncle Edmure who will care for him" Alexandra said softly.

"You want to take my sweetrobin away from me" Lysa screeched, "my beautiful son, Jon was an old man who could give me no children, Sweetrobin is mine" she said, Alexandra sighed and walked out of the cell, she knew the truth now.

"My lady" a guard said as she slid down the wall outside of the cell, Sasha pressing her wet nose to Alexandra's cheek.

"I just need a moment" she managed to say holding onto Sasha's fur, after a few minutes passed Alexandra stood and squared her shoulders regally. She looked at her two guards and Lord Royce "The boy will be sent to Riverrun will Ser Brynden" she said. Lord Royce nodded.

"And what of her? Surely we cannot send her to silent sisters after all she did" said lord Royce, Alexandra closed her eyes for a moment before answering. She made sure to look at her guards and Lord Royce before answering.

"In two moon turns Lysa Arryn will suffer an accident on her way to join the silent sisters, neither the north nor the vale will be held responsible for a raid, understood?" She asked in no more than a whisper, Lord Royce understood and nodded, so did her guards, she trusted them as they were men from Winterfell and Jory had personally sent them to protect her.

She returned to her chambers where she found Sansa and Jon talking, Alexandra greeted them with a tired face and immediately cuddled up to Jon, Sasha padded softly in the room and made herself comfortable near the window where the dragons were perched, Lord Royce had been sensible enough to give them the room with the biggest window. Lady and Ghost were both on the bed with her, Jon and Sansa.

"I like lord Hardying" said Sansa with a faint blush, Alexandra laughed.

"He's to be Lord Arryn now", she said with a yawn, Sansa and Jon tensed briefly, Alexandra smiled sadly "Turns out sweetrobin is Petyr's, he will be sent to Riverrun where he will receive the name Rivers"

"And aunt Lysa?" Asked Sansa and Alexandra hated herself in that moment for lying to Sansa.

"She will go to the silent sisters, is that or death" Alexandra said, Sansa nodded "If you want, maybe Jon and I can write to your father about Harry Arryn" Alexandra offered, Sansa smiled at her.

"I'd like to think about it first, get to know him" said Sansa, Alexandra pulled Sansa into a hug and smiled.

* * *

The next few weeks happened in a flash, Jon and Alexandra were ready to leave the Eyrie, Lord Brynden had already left with Lysa and Robert, Sansa was staying to get to know Lord Arryn, to say that both Alexandra and Jon had separately threatened Harrold Arryn with fire and blood should Sansa be harmed or unhappy in her stay with him would have been an understatement, the newly named Lord Arryn tended to get a nervous tick in his left eye whenever Sasha or Ghost were near, it got worse if he heard a dragon, and he got pale if either Jon or Alexandra smiled to him, Sansa's guards were to stay with her until she decided if she was to permanently stay in the Eyrie, if not they were to take her back to Winterfell.

For the ride back to Winterfell, Alexandra and Jon had decided to let their two guards handle their horses while they tried flying their respective dragons. Flying was an experience that Alexandra didn't thought that she would enjoy, the dragons had grown in their stay at the Eyrie and most of the time behaved like wolves instead of dragons, for a moment Alexandra wondered if the disobedience they showed to Daenerys was because she hadn't taken a personal approach to raising three dragons. Alexandra felt guilt when she thought of Daenerys, she had gotten the dragon eggs first and probably had doomed the Targaryen princess to die in Essos, but Alexandra couldn't just fix Westeros to have the threat of Daenerys Targaryen with three dragons, her actions were justified if a bit Mary Sueish, but Alexandra was past the point of caring.

Flying was the best thing ever, the Sirius kept her warm while in the cold sky and she felt so free. Jon for his part enjoyed flying too. They arrived in Winterfell on the back of their dragons Robb and Winter greeted them in the sky, the acting Lord of Winterfell looked like a kid in christmas morning. Both he and Jon looked like true princes of fairytales atop their dragons. They landed on Robb's makeshift dragon pit, he explained that it was a temporary measure until he realized what he needed for the real deal. Until then the dragons would have to do with the wilderness.

A few days later the two guards, four horses and two wolves arrived to Winterfell. They had celebrated their arrival, during the day Robb, Jon and Alexandra had taken to fly their respective dragons who were growing everyday, then Alexandra took sewing lessons with Winnie and Lady Catelyn, afternoons were reserved for the wolves, whereas it was hunting in the wolfswood or simply running through the forest, after dinner Alexandra told stories to Bran and Rickon, mostly of what disney or pixar story she should remember altering certain thing to fit her current times. Late nights were devoted to her and Jon, for they were both young and too prone to hormones.

* * *

A month after Alexandra and Jon returned from the Eyrie they received a letter from King Joffrey Baratheon along with a letter from Jory. Lord Stark had been imprisioned, named a betrayer of the crown. The second letter brought better news, Jory had followed Alexandra's words and had hidden most of his men and had managed to save himself, they were currently in hiding and moving back north as she had commanded, they had found several deposits of wildfire during their stay and had managed to get rid of most of it.

Robb called a war council immediately, Jon, Alexandra, Theon, Maester Luwin, Rodrick and Winnie joined, Alexandra had advised Robb to leave his mother put of it as she needed to take care of Bran and Rickon.

"We need to call the banners" said Winnie as she observed the map of Westeros that maester Luwin had placed on the table.

"We wont make it there on time if we do it" said Alexandra, Robb looked at her "if they find out that we are amassing our forces and riding south they will kill your father faster, we need something faster"

"If we don't do anything they will also kill Lord Stark" said Rodrick "The Lannisters will take control of all and then they will turn North"

"We cannot allow that to happen, winter is coming, we cannot sacrifice our people if then we will have to fight the great war" said Winnie.

"Then what can we do to save father?" Asked Jon, Alexandra exchanged glances with Winnie, the young woman nodded at her.

"We storm the capital with fire and blood" Alexandra said, the small table fell silent "Our dragons are big enough to ride, they are big enough to be a menace, I'm not saying they are as big as Balerion, but they are sure bigger than the Targaryen smallest dragons that flew during the dance, we hatched them over two years ago, we have not stunted their growth with domes and enclosed spaces they can help us take King's Landing"

"It's an idea" said Theon looking at Robb.

"And who will take the throne when you take King's Landing? You surely must think of it if you decide to follow with this plan" said Maester Luwin, the table turned to look at Jon for they were the ones who knew who he really was.

"I don't want a throne" he said, Alexandra moved to hold his hand.

"I don't want a throne either, but we cannot destroy the realm completely in our saving of Lord Stark, your mother and your father destroyed this realm once, maybe the Gods' will is that you fix it" she said softly. Jon looked at her and sighed.

"I'm no trueborn Targaryen" he said, Alexandra shook her head.

"You are, lady Lyanna and Rhaegar married in the Isle of Faces, it is not the first time that a Targaryen took a second wife" she said, Jon closed his eyes to ground himself. .

"What will we do, my King?" Said Robb with a smirk, Jon opened his eyes.

"We go and save father, with fire and blood" he said decidedly.

The next move was political, letters were sent to the Vale, Riverrun and the Northern houses explaining Jon's heritage as the rightful King, the armies of the North responded, Jon was half Stark, the Vale responded, Jon and Alexandra had helped them reclaim their lands, Riverrun answered too for they were family. On the fourth day Alexandra dressed in a black and red armor that matched Jon's and Robb in a grey armor with a direwolf insignia on the chest plate flew south, not before sending the Lannisters a very vague letter " _Winter is Coming_ ".

* * *

 **A Lannister Interlude.**

Tywin sat on the council watching as Joffrey declared that he was King and didn't have to listen to any of them when they hear a loud screech. Five days ago his daughter had imprisoned Lord Stark and her son had sent a missive to the North, they had received a small letter with three words. Tywin stood and went to the windows as commotion could be heard outside, what he didn't expect to see was three dragons flying around the Red Keep menacingly.

"Joffrey Waters come and face me" shouted a strong voice from outside, the archers of the Red Keep tried to kill the beasts only to be met with a wall of fire. Tywin grimaced.

The council quickly made its way to the throne room, Cersei had gathered Tommen and Myrcella and had seated herself upon the iron throne, Varys was strangely quiet in a corner while the other members like Mace Tyrell and Margaery, Joffrey's betrothed were waiting huddled in a corner speaking in low tones. The dragons screeched again and Tywin managed not to wince.

"My lord" said a guard running into the throne room "they will burn us all if King Joffrey doesn't walk out, they are demanding Lord Stark's freedom and one of the men claim to be Rhaegar's son" said the guard.

That got Tywins attention, a son of Rhaegar, a Targaryen could end his plans, but he had told his men to kill Rhaegar's family all those years ago when they raided the Red Keep after Aerys's death. Unless, he remembered the real cause of Robert's Rebellion, Lyanna Stark, the girl who had been abducted by Rhaegar, Lord Stark's bastard had always been a stain to his honor, but they all knew that Eddard Stark was not a man to take a common whore, of course it had to be his sister's son and if Robert had known, if Robert had known he would have killed the boy. A roar was heard and Tywin was brought out of his thoughts. He looked at the guard.

"Tell them all to come in and close the doors" he ordered. The guard nodded and ran out of the throne room.

"What will we do father?" Asked Cersei trying to sound undisturbed.

"Nothing, they will tire of surrounding us, while Lord Stark is here they wont attack us, retrieve him from the cells" he said, a guard moved to bid his order.

They stayed in silence while the dragons could be heard. Joffrey was oddly silent but fear was plain on his grandson's face, maybe Jaime and the Imp would survive this.

* * *

 _ **BACK OUTSIDE WITH THE DRAGONS.**_

Alexandra admired the Red Keep from afar, it was truly a magnificent building but the place reeked, even while she was up in the air she could smell it, she had taken to circling the Hand's tower while Robb and Jon circled Maegor's Holdfast and the Throne Room, they could simply burn the keep and be done with it, but Lord Stark was still being retrieved by Jory and a few guards. Alexandra saw as an archer tried to shoot her down.

"Dracarys" she said and watched as her dragon burned the archer off that window, she kept her face cool and continued looking down, Jory was supposed to wave a small red flag once he had Lord Stark.

She saw the flag several minutes later, she steered Sirius towards Eddarion and told Jon that they were ready to storm in, Robb didn't need to be told much before he swept down, Winter blowing a wall of fire in the courtyard of the red keep, it was mostly for show, they didn't want to destroy the keep. Alexandra steered Sirius up and flew close the Throne Room's windows, Sirius roaring as he did so, she could hear the screams of the people, Jon landed in the courtyard, dark sword in hand, he was currently holding blackfyre in his hand and looked like a true king. Robb landed next to him wielding Ice while Alexandra called the dragons up. Suddenly the courtyard doors opened and in went the wolves Sasha, Ghost and Grey Wind, Robb and Jon walked through the courtyard to the gates of the keep a few guards walked out with swords but stopped when they saw the direwolves, they kneeled as Jon walked in.

Alexandra stayed vigilant of the kneeling guards while on Sirius. She saw was Robb and the direwolves followed Jon in, she patted Sirius's scales and signaled to Eddarion to circle the Throne Room, the dragon dipped down and flew around a few times before deciding to simply crash the windows down and get in. Winter followed and Alexandra prompted Sirius to do the same. The three dragons managed to fit inside the throne room, it seemed that Eddarion had incinerated the Mountain and a few other kingsguards, only Ser Arys and Ser Barrystan remained and they were kneeling, Robb was holding Tommen and Myrcella while Sasha had Cersei pinned down, Grey Wind had Tywin, while Ghost was growling at the Tyrells that were in a corner.

Joffrey was on the floor staring at Jon with scared eyes, the Hound was staring at Jon, keeping his distance from the whole scene entirely, Winter had noticed him, but the dragon had ignored his presence entirely. Focusing on the goldcloaks that were receding slowly, sadly for them Winter decided that they made a fantastic snack.

"You threatened to kill my uncle, the man who is a father to me" said Jon in a firm voice "I've known for a quite some time that I am the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, but I had no interest in taking the throne or the realm, I was happy in the North with my family, until you decided that the man who I call father was a traitor because he spoke the truth, that you are a bastard borne of incest, you forced my hand Joffrey Waters and I'm not happy about it"

"You're a bastard too" Joffrey said from his place on the floor "Rhaegar was married to Elia"

"Targaryens were known for taking two wives, they married in the Riverlands, turns out that the bastard of Winterfell is not really a bastard after all, my name is Jon of Houses Targaryen and Stark, first of his name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Man, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm rider of Eddarion, wielder of blackfyre and this is my throne" he said firmly, pressing his sword to Joffrey's chest.

Several moments later a host of northern guards walked in and Jon ordered the Lannisters to be sent to the black cells, the Tyrells were left to themselves as they posed no threats, the northern guards stood vigil as Jon helped Alexandra off Sirius, he smiled at her and walked around the throne room observing the staff that had been brought before him.

"Those of you who wish to serve me step forward, those of you who allegiances lay in another place or simply wish to return home, stay where you are, no harm will befall you" Jon said, most of the staff stepped forward, including Varys, Alexandra raised an eyebrow at that, Jon nodded "Those who stayed in their place retrieve your belongings and leave"

People started moving silently, Jon gestured to Robb to come over and whispered something to his brother, Alexandra smiled as she heard and nodded, Jon pressed a kiss to her cheek before he turned to Mace Tyrell.

"Lord Tyrell, I know that your daughter was to marry Joffrey Waters, seeing as he is not going to be King, I will assume that you want the betrothal to be annulled, now I cannot marry your daughter for I am already married, neither can my brother Robb, I would offer that Lady Margaery stays in King's Landing as a Lady in Waiting to my Queen until we find her a betrothed fit of her station, I would also offer a place in my council to your son Willas" Jon said addressing Mace Tyrell, the Rose Lord bowed.

"It is a merciful deal you offer my lord, I accept gladly" he said, Jon nodded at him and Alexandra extended a hand to Margaery who took it and went to stand next to her, her brother Loras following.

After addressing the entire court and other small lords assuring them that his reign would prove to be a flowering one Jon decided to retire, the Dragons stayed in the throne room with Sasha while Ghost padded behind Jon and Alexandra. The first night they slept in the tower of the hand in the rooms that had belonged to Ned, Ned was there with Jory and several other guards, Robb and Jon went to hug him while Alexandra thanked Jory for his service, after Jon and Robb went to talk to the guards Alexandra went and sat next to Ned and started removing the bandages from his leg wound, she sent a maid to look for the needed supplies.

* * *

"I'm really sorry Lord Stark" Alexandra said as she worked on his wound, Ned smiled sadly at her.

"Whatever for child?" He asked, she looked up at him.

"I was the one who gave the idea to Jon, we didn't have more ideas and we wanted to save you" she said; Ned nodded.

"While it is not the outcome I would have wanted you did what you thought was right and you saved countless lives, winter is coming and the North must stand strong" he said, Alexandra nodded a him. "I know that you and Jon will do your best for the realm"

"We will try, Jon will name Willas Tyrell as hand so you and Robb can go North and focus in the Wall and what lies beyond" she said, Ned nodded.

"And what about the Baratheons?" Ned said; Alexandra smiled at him.

"We will try to parley, Renly will be offered a permanent place in the council too, while Jon will give Storm's End to Stannis, and Shireen will be offered a place as Lady in Waiting" she explained "We will offer courtesies to Dorne too, a place for a dornish lady in waiting and an Advisor's place in the council"

"And what will be your place in the council?" Ned asked; Alexandra tilted her head. "We both now that Jon is not that much of a politician but you are, he needs you"

"And he'll have me Lord Eddard, there is still much that needs to be done, Parleys, reforming the Kingsguard, the Lannisters, Baratheons, Dorne, Jon will surely hate me" she said with a smile "We never wanted this, we wanted to rescue you and go North, go home and now we're burdened with a crown"

"You will do greatly" said Ned, Alexandra finished bandaging his leg and smiled.

"I can only hope"

* * *

The next week was tiring for Jon and Alexandra, the received many people at court, a Dornish host had arrived led by Oberyn Martell, also Renly and Stannis had arrived too, Melisandre a fixture trailing Lady Selyse, Alexandra and Jon met with each party, Dorne didn't like Jon much, but relented when they were offered a place in the council, taken by Oberyn, and Nymeria Sand joined Alexandra's ladies in waiting, the Baratheons were a different story as they were refusing to giving Dragonstone back until Alexandra pointed out that they hated the place, then Renly was refusing to co-rule the Stormlands with Stannis until Alexandra again pointed out that they were brothers and grown men that needed to cooperate.

For her part Eddarion who apparently didn't found the red witch amusing at all had burned Melissandre to death. With the red priestess and her crazy burning ways adverted the Baratheon brothers agreed to rule the Stormlarnds together, Shireen was to stay in the capital and Renly was secured a place in the small council.

Brynden Tully arrived several days later with both Jaime and Tyrion Lannister bound and gagged, Alexandra winced at was what to come. In the bright side Alexandra now had a sworn sword in the form of Brienne, who had become the first and only Queen's guard. The formal coronation hadn't had its place yet because Westeros needed to deal with the administrative matters first.

With the Lannisters it became another problem, Tywin Lannister was sent to the wall, Benjen Stark had been recently named Lord Commander after Lord Mormont's death. Tyrion had been named Lord of the Rock and the Lannister had had to pay all the debts that the crown owed thanks to Robert Baratheon plus interest, Joffrey was beheaded, Myrcella and Tommen legitimized as Lannisters and Tyrion's heirs and Tommen to be fostered in Winterfell while Myrcella became a Lady in Waiting. Cersei Lannister had taken her life when she was told she was to become a septa, so now they only had Jaime to deal with and Alexandra didn't want more bloodshed and one Lannister in the wall more than enough, in the end he became the second guard on the Queen's Guard, if he broke his vows he was to become wolf food.

Willas Tyrell became hand of the King while Loras became a Kingsguard, so far Jon's kinsguards were Ser Barristan, Ser Arys, Ser Loras and Ser Brynden, so they still needed three more guards, Ser Brynden knighted Elric Umber, the youngest son of the GreatJon and thus Ser Elric became Kingsguard number five, Jon named Ser Brynden as his Lord Commander.

* * *

"I hate this" said Jon as he plopped on the bed, Alexandra laughed softly and ran her hands through his hair.

"I hate this too, I want to go north and forget about this place, it still reeks" Alexandra scrunched her nose and Jon smiled at her, they had finally moved to Maegor's holdfast, the Tyrells had been moved to the Tower of The Hand, while The Dornish host was staying in the newly dubbed Dragon Tower, The rest were staying in the Maidenvault save for the Starks who were in Maegor's Holdfast too. The Dragons had taken residence in the throne room and growled whenever someone approached them.

"Father says that we must do our duty to the realm" Jon said as he pulled her closer to him.

"I think your father is punishing us for making us break his promise to your mother" she said with a grin pressing a kiss to Jon, he kissed her back lazily.

"Gods I missed you," he said against her lips. She giggled as he pinned her down and started peppering kisses down her neck.

"I missed you too" she said in between laughs as his hands roamed her body.

"Good"

They woke up next morning, a tangle of limbs and bed sheets, King's Landing weather was too hot for furs or anything else, Jon pressed a kiss to Alexandra's neck before standing, a maid had already filled the tub with warm water for him, Jon sighed before stepping in, Alexandra sat on the bed covering herself with the bed sheet.

"You have a council meeting today, I believe the last before the hosts from the different kingdoms finally start departing" she said, Jon submerged himself instead of answering, she rolled her eyes but continued talking when he resurged again "you need to finish naming all your councilors, we still lack a Master of Coin and a Master of Ships, although if I may advise having Theon as your Master of Ships, it would be a boon to the Ironborns, I know for certain that he will prefer to have his sister as Lady Paramount of the Iron Islands and we would be getting someone that knows a thing or two about ships" she said, Jon looked at her and nodded.

"It's not a bad idea, fine Theon shall be my Masters of Ships, I was thinking about keeping Renly as Master of Laws, he knows the position" he said, Alexandra nodded "My master of coin will be Baelor Hightower"

"The heir of Hightower? Aren't we giving too much power to the reach? We need someone from the Vale, how about Lord Royce?" She said, Jon seemed to consider her words and nodded.

"You're right, so there we have the complete council, Willas Tyrell as my hand, Lord Royce as Master of coin, Theon as Master of ships, Renly as my Master of laws and Varys with the Whispers, and Robb and Oberyn as my advisors" Jon said, Alexandra nodded.

"That until Robb gets called North to act as Lord of Winterfell, we still need a Maester, I sent a raven to the citadel and one its on his way" Alexandra said, she stood from the bed and joined Jon in the tub "You still need two more guards" she said before leaning down to kiss him.

They were both late that morning.

* * *

Alexandra had been present when Jon finished establishing his council, Theon had been surprised but promised to learn all the affairs of the Royal Navy from Stannis before the latter departed for the Stormlands, Willas Tyrell seemed interested enough, Oberyn kept eyeing Alexandra with a strange glint in his eyes, Lord Royce had promised to serve as best as he could to recover most of the money lost to Robert's reign, they recovered a part when they had made the Lannister pay for their debt to the Iron Bank. Now, what surprised Alexandra was that Jon had named her an advisor, she accepted graciously.

The coronation had to be done so people could start moving back to their keeps and regions, so three days after the establishment of the Small Council a modest coronation was held in the Sept of Baelor. Jon was wearing a crown that had been made just for him, signaling the start of a new era, it was modeled after Aegon I Targaryen's, while Alexandra's crown was a slimmer version of Jon's, they were made in Valyrian Steel as they had melted several small daggers that they had found in Dragonstone to do so.

For the crowning Jon wore his black Targaryen armor with a red Dragon depicted on the breast plate while Alexandra opted for a Black slim dress with red designs, they stood regally next to each other as the Septon blessed them, then they stood under a heart tree and repeated their Royal vows as they both followed the Old Gods. Their dragons had flown them to the Red Keep where their wolves awaited, a small celebration followed and all leftover food was given to the children of flea bottom.

The next few days Jon and Alexandra bided farewell to their lords, and started making plans for the future of Westeros. They managed to reach Daenerys Targaryen who had been stranded in the Dothraki sea with what was left of Khal Droggo's Khalasar, they had sent for her, she had been a little scared and there was a mad glint in her violet eyes, she had been sent to the Vale where she could heal, she had jumped from the Moon Door five moons after her arrival, not even Mya Stone's sweet words could heal her broken soul.

While it had taken time and strategies Alexandra had managed to purge King's Landing horrid smell, it had taken three dragons and lots of water. Renly was extremely amused by the new Queen and the two of them along with Loras struck an easy friendship, Alexandra had also warmed up to Oberyn Martell as he often found her training in the yards, her ladies in waiting most of the time cheering for her as Jaime Lannister attempted to continue training her.

Jaime Lannister was interesting, Alexandra decided that she rather liked his sense of humor as he always had some crude remark to make, Jon always eyed him warily but every night Alexandra reassured Jon that Jaime Lannister had nothing on him. Brienne was a welcoming sight if a little too stiff, but she was managing. Her ladies in waiting were a mismatched bunch, Myrcella Lannister, Shireen Baratheon, Nymeria Sand and Margaery Tyrell often joined by Winnie Stark. Alexandra tried to teach her ladies, or at least the younger ones, compassion and how to defend themselves.

* * *

Jon had finished filling his Kingsguard and had appointed Ser Robar Arryn and Ser Garth Hightower. It had taken a few moons but Alexandra and Jon had rebuilt Westeros from the ground. At the end Sansa had decided that she did not like the Vale enough to stay there and so had moved to court, Harry Arryn, although not her husband became a close friend of hers, he married the daughter of one of his bannermen. Sansa for her part ended up marrying Willas Tyrell and became Lady of Highgarden, although she was often in King's Landing as Willas was Hand of the King.

Robb was called to Winterfell a year later when Ned needed help relocating the wildlings near the Gift, Alexandra had been sad to see Robb, Winnie and Winter go, but the North needed them. Margaery ended up marrying Quentyn Martell and thus became a princess of Dorne, Quentyn took her and the two went traveling to Essos. Stannis, seeing as he and Renly were not going to have children decided to ask for the legitimation of Edric Storm who became his heir. Arya, who returned from the Mormonts two years later agreed to meet Edric and married him a year after meeting and after besting him countless time while sparring, thus the Baratheon-Stark pact was honored.

A year before Arya's wedding Alexandra and Jon got called North with their dragons to fight The Others, the Great War lasted four moons and they managed to win thanks to the three dragons their side owned. A year after that Alexandra gave birth to the first of their five children, one boy whom they called Brandon Targaryen for he had the Stark look with violet eyes, Ned had commented that the boy looked a lot like his namesake, his late brother Brandon. The other four were girls, Lynara, Alexia, Joanne and Edith. Curiously enough each of the children had been given a wolf pup after Edith had been born and Sasha had birthed five pups from Ghost, one male and four females.

Robb and Winnie had five children too, three boys and two girls, Alyssane, their firstborn, followed by Edrick, Artos, Serena and Torrhen. Robb got called to fight in the Great War and rode Winter to the wall, along with Jon and Alexandra he managed to set fire to the large armies of wights and Others, he was almost killed by an Other when he was saved by Bran who managed to slay the winter creature in time. After the war he returned to Winterfell and Ned stepped down as Warden of the North and Lord of Winterfell allowing Robb to have the position.

Sansa and Willas had four boys Willam, Edwyle, Lyonel and Harlen. They remained in Highgarden while the Great War raged, providing the North with food and provisions, Garlan had ridden North to help with the war, returning with a gash on the side of his face and telling them the story of a young wildling man with a black direwolf who had saved his life, Sansa had laughed and told him that it had been her younger brother Rickon, Sansa led a charming happy life with Willas, and he and Garlan taught her how to breed animals. While Leonette became one of her best friends.

Arya and Edric had only two children both boys, Steffon and Edden both twins, with a birth difference of half an hour between them, afterwards Arya decided that she didn't want anymore children and that she had done her duty, after both boys were old enough to walk and talk Arya took to traveling with the available Sand Snakes, every time she came from one of her trips she brought them a gift. When the twins were five she was knighted by Brienne, who Alexandra was sure had an affair with Jaime.

Bran Stark squired for Ser Brynden, Lord Commander of Jon's Kinsguard and was knighted by Ser Brynden himself after he fought valiantly at the Wall, killing one of the Night's King commanders. Bran then settled and married Lyanna Mormont and became Lord of Moat Cailin as Ned had refurbished the old castle. With Moat Cailin being close to Grey Water's Watch, Bran became close friends with the crannogmen specially with Meera and Jojen Reed, who became his most trusted advisors. He and Lyanna had six children, three sons and three daughters, Lyarra, Cregan, Rickard, Lysanne, Maege and Darion.

Rickon and Shaggy established themselves with the wildling clans in the Gift and the new Gift, he became the liege Lord of the wildling clans and became Lord Rickon Stark of Queenscrown, a tower that Ned had also refurbished for his son, Rickon stole himself a wildling bride and only married her under the weirwood at the behest of his mother. The wildling became Lady Ceara Stark of Queenscrown and bore him seven children. Dorren, Rodrik, Arra, Edderion, Walton, Raya and Aregelle.

Somehow all the Stark born children, including Sansa's and Arya's were given direwolf pups, Rickon had found several direwolves in one of his trips beyond the wall after the War and had returned with them, sending a female ones to Winterfell and Moat Cailin and Male ones to the Reach and Storm's End. Even Catelyn and Ned received two big Direwolves that had followed Rickon.

Ned and Catelyn Stark took to travel between their children homes after the Great War, staying for a whole year in Highgarden with Sansa, two moons with Arya in Storm's End, six moons in the capital with Jon and Alexandra, two years with Bran in Moat Cailin and four moons with Rickon, they returned to Winterfell just in time for Torrhen's birth. During the Great War, Ned had been designated as the Stark in Winterfell as all his children, including Jon and Alexandra had decided it, Jon had even issued a royal command that bid Ned to stay his argument being that "they wanted him to live long and healthily enough to meet all his grandchildren" and had been signed by all the Stark children. At first he had been outraged but when he found himself followed dutifully by Sasha, Ghost and Grey Wind he had laughed heartily. All his children had conspired to keep him home.

Six years after the last Stark grandchild had been born, Ned and Catelyn received them all in Winterfell, including the Royal children and all their wolves. Twenty-eight children and twenty-eight wolf pups roamed Winterfell for six whole moons. Alexandra decided to got to Wintefell too so she could help Robb, Winnie, Ned and Catelyn with the terrors. Winterfell had never been busier than that time. When they all left her son Brandon stayed behind squiring for Robb while she took Edrick and Cregan south with her so they could squire for Jon and Jaime.

Years later Brandon Targaryen married Alyssane Stark, the crown prince had ben besotted with Robb's daughter since they had met in Winterfell. He had pleaded and pleaded to be married to her and not to a Martell as Alexandra and Jon had been thinking. Because of that after much thinking Arianne Martell's daughter Aliandra Martell married Willam Tyrell, while Margaery's son Nymor Martell married Tessa Lannister daughter of Tyrion and Jeyne Lannister.

* * *

"Jon, isn't she beautiful?" Alexandra said while brushing Edith's black hair, their youngest child was a year old.

"Aye, she's beautiful like all of our children" he said pressing a kiss to Alexandra's hair.

"Did you ever thought that you'd end like this?" She asked, Jon shook his head, they were both sitting on their bed while their other children slept sprawled around them on the big bed, Ghost and Sasha a constant presence.

"Never" he admitted "And you?" He asked causing her to snort, if he only knew, she thought remembering a life that had been.

"Never in my wildest dreams"

The End.


	2. Important Westerosi Houses

**Westerosi Families During the Reign of Jon Targaryen.**

 **House Targaryen**

 _ **J** ** _on_ Targaryen  & AlexandraBlack (Ghost/Sasha & Eddarion/Sirius)**_

· Brandon Targaryen (Shadow) – Alyssane Stark

· Lynara Targaryen (Starla)

· Alexia Targaryen (Queenie)

· Joane Targaryen (Rhae)

· Edith Targaryen (Erys)

 **House Stark.**

 **Ned Stark & Catelyn Tully.**

· Robb Stark (Grey Wind/ Winter)

· Sansa Stark (Lady)

· Arya Stark (Nymeria)

· Bran Stark (Summer)

· Rickon Stark (Shaggy Dog)

 _Jon Stark (Ghost) [Adopted Son]_

 **House Stark of Winterfell.**

 _ **Robb Stark & Wynafrid Manderly**_

· Alyssane Stark (Luna) – Brandon Targaryen

· Edrik Stark (Khal)

· Artos Stark (Black Night)

· Serena Stark (Rose)

· Torrhen Stark (Pup)

 **House Stark of Moat Cailin**

 _ **Bran Stark & Lyanna Mormornt**_

· Lyarra Stark(Rhyone)

· Cregan Stark (Drogon)

· Rickard Stark (Balerion)

· Lysanne Stark (Estelle)

· Maege Stark (Stella)

· Darion Stark (Meraxes)

 **House Stark of Queenscrown**

 _ **Rickon Stark & Ceara**_

· Dorren Stark (Spearson)

· Rodrik Stark(Venom)

· Arra Stark (Ivy)

· Edderion Stark (Frost)

· Walton Stark (Bane)

· Raya Stark(Blizzard)

· Aregelle Stark (White Wind)

 **House Tyrell of Highgarden.**

 _ **Willas Tyrell & Sansa Stark**_

· Willam Tyrell (Florian)

· Edwyle Tyrell (Lord)

· Lyonel Tyrell(Rowan)

· Harlen Tyrell (Garland)

 **House Baratheon of Storm's End.**

 _ **E** **dric Baratheon & Arya Stark**_

· Steffon Baratheon (Storm)

· Edden Baratheon (Thunder)

 **House Martell**

 _ **Prince Doran Martell & Mellario of Norvos.**_

· _Arianne Martell – Daemon Allyrion_

o Arthur Martell

o Aliandra Martell

o Dorea Martell

· _Quentyn Martell – Margaery Tyrell_

o Nymor Martell

o Elaena Martell

o Loreza Martell

· _Trystane Martell – Myrcella Lannister_

o Elia Martell

o Celia Martell

o Jaime Martell

 _Oberyn Martell – Ellaria Sand_

· Obara Sand*

· Nymeria Sand*

· Tyene Sand*

· Sarella Sand*

· Elia Sand

· Obella Sand

· Dorea Sand

· Loreza Sand

[*not Ellaria's daughters]

 **House Greyjoy**

 _ **Asha Greyjoy (Too Badass to Marry)**_

 _ **Theon Greyjoy* – Lyra Mormont**_

· Ashara Greyjoy

· Theodred Greyjoy

· Edden Greyjoy

· Dacey Greyjoy

(*Theon is Asha's heir to the Iron Islands)


End file.
